Heart Beat
by HunHanAsAlways
Summary: Cerita bagaimana ketika menyukai sebelah oihak dan menunggu untuk menjadi happy ending. HunHan RnR GAK BISA BIKIN SUMARRY Yaoi Fluffy
1. Chapter 1

**Be Here For You**

Main Cast : Lu Han & Oh Sehun

Other Cast : Find at the Story

Genre : Fluffy,Romance,Hurt

Length : Chaptered

Lets Get Started!

Terik mentari begitu menyengat di siang hari,terasa hangat menyapa dataran kulit. Pepohonan hijau dengan riang gembira menyambut kedatangan sinar matahari untuk melakukan fotosintesis. Lalu lalang kendaraan mewarnai setiap sudut perkotaan besar ini,asap kendaraan dengan CO2 yang melengkapi parasnya.

Gedung gedung tinggi yang memiliki susunan yang tepat juga tertata rapi di pusat kota yang diyakini sebagai kota metropolitan yang megah, kompleks perumahan juga melengkapi singgasananya berada di kawasan elite ini. Pusat perbelanjaan berderet rapi dengan memamerkan brand fashion terkenal mereka.

Ini hari senin,hari dimana semua orang melakukan aktivitas mereka setelah merasakan indah terangnya hari minggu,tak banyak dari mereka yang _complain_ mengapa hari senin ke minggu begitu lama dan hari minggu ke senin hanya terpaut 24 jam lamanya. Semua terasa begitu tenang,tidak dengan suasana kelas murid Luvosa School atau bagi mereka sering menyingkatnya menjadi _Luvool._

Di sekolah ini mereka bebas memiliki gaya rambut dan mewarnai dengan sesuka hati,asal masih terlihat rapi di mata orang lain.

Terlihat sedang ada laki-laki berumur 16 tahun kelahiran 20 April 2000 sedang mengerucut lucu,dilengkapi dengan rambut berwarna coklat yang menambah kesan cerah pada warna kulitnya yang putih.

"Ish!" kesalnya.

"Kau kenapa lagi?" Tanya sahabatnya yang bernama Baekhyun.

"Aku sedang kesal!" kata Luhan.

Ya,Luhan adalah tokoh utama kali ini. Remaja yang masih menduduki bangku Sekolah Menengah Akhir tingkat kedua. Ia adalah orang termuda di kelasnya sekarang.

"Ya aku tahu,maksudku karena apa?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Aku sedang mengantri makanan begitu lama,dan ketika aku sudah lama berada disana,suara speaker menandakan bahwa makanannya telah habis." Kata Luhan yang sekarang sedang duduk di depan Baekhyun.

Mendengar penuturuan yang konyol itu sontak membuat Baekhyun tertawa keras dengan tangan yang memegang perutnya,dan mendapatkan tatapan sebal dari seorang Luhan yang ketika sebal bibirnya mengerucut hebat. Baekhyun merasa tidak enak hati dan membagi sandwich nya,untung saja ibunya membawakan 2 lapis sandwich.

Luhan makan dengan begitu lahap,mengingat perutnya butuh asupan gizi yang cukup untuk siang hari. Dan tak lama berselang sandwich yang ia makan sudah habis tak tersisa di tangan seorang Luhan.

"Aku tahu kau kelaparan,tapi tolong jaga cara makanmu. Ini di tempat umum!" kata Baekhyun mengingatkan.

Luhan menghiraukan apa yang Baekhyun ucapkan,kemudian ia sudah mulai sibuk dengan gadget yang memiliki Merk iPhone keluaran terbaru,tentu saja itu adalah iPhone 7. Tak terasa bel sudah berdering dengan merdunya,menandakan para murid untuk segera masuk kelas karena pelajaran akan segera dimulai kembali.

Ini mulai memasuki waktu senja,para murid _Luvool_ segera bergegas untuk meninggalkan bangunan sekolah. Tak asing memang jika sebagian dari mereka membawa kendaraan sendiri,tak tanggung tanggung mereka juga banyak yang membawa mobil dan sepeda motor sport yang memiliki nilai cukup fantastis dengan angka nol yang berderet rapi. Banyak pula mereka yang sudah ditunggu mobil jemputan dengan supir pribadi mereka.

Luhan juga membawa mobil audi sport keluaran terbaru berwarna putih,mobil ini ia dapatkan ketika mendapatkan peringkat 1 paralel di tingkatnya beberapa bulan yang lalu,diketahui jenis mobil ini adalah _Audi R8._ Luhan sedang dalam perjalanan menuju pusat perbelanjaan, entah kenapa gairah untuk belanja pakaian atau barang lain muncul hari ini. Berbekal dengan dompet yang penuh _credit card_ dari ayahnya.

Pusat perbelanjaan selalu ramai dikunjungi oleh pengunjung yang ingin membeli atau hanya sekedar melihat lihat saja,seperti hal nya sekarang pusat perbelanjaan yang terkenal dengan nama _Neoui Shopping Area,_ berbagai brand terkenal berjejer rapi di area belanja ini seperti _Cartier , Louis Vuitton , BLANC & ECLARE _, dan masih banyak lagi.

Langkah kakinya berjalan menuju toko mewah milik Cartier,ia ingin sekali membeli gelang yang belum tersampai dimilikinya,untung saja stock nya masih ada dan itu menambah koleksi gelang Cartier miliknya yang berjajar rapi disebuah lemari.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari minggu memang hari ahad yang ditunggu banyak orang di seluruh penjuru hari dengan bersantai menjadi dambaan bagi setiap insan,apalagi dengan suasana yang begitu tentram dan cerahnya langit biru.

Tak terkecuali remaja yang memiliki tampang tegas tampan dengan tatapan mata tajam,ia menghabiskan hari minggunya untuk bermain game kesukaannya. Dia menyukai game yang berbau action karena menurutnya itu sangat menantang.

"Ah Sial!" rutuknya.

Adalah Sehun, ia sedang serius bermain game DotA2 sekarang. Game yang begitu popular,ntah kenapa menjadi primadona bagi setiap gamers yang ada,mungkin tidak semua tapi sebagian besar.

Ia seorang gamers yang bisa di bilang hamper maniak,karena mungkin hidupnya hanya untuk bermain game saja,entah itu disekolah,dirumah,dikantin atau dimanapun menjadi tempat bermain game untuknya.

"HP ku tinggal sedikit! Bagaimana bisa karakter Healer itu tidak membantuku!" kesalnya.

"Ah dasar tidak berguna!" kata Sehun yang semakin kesal.

Banyak makian yang dilontarkan dari mulutnya itu,ya mungkin ini adalah ciri khas dari seorang gamers sejati.

Lelah dengan team yang membuatnya kesal,Sehun mematikan computer yang berada di kamarnya,dan lebih memilih untuk merebahkan diri di kasurnya yang memiliki ukuran big size itu.

Membuka ponsel yang berada di dekatnya,mendengarkan lagu menjadi hal yang bagus untuk menghilangkan mood yang buruk,itu yang dilakukan Sehun saat ini. Dan tak lama kemudian Sehun mengarungi samudra mimpi.

Keesokan harinya adalah hari untuk melaksanakan kegiatan setelah mendapat jatah libur sekali dalam seminggu. Setiap kelas ramai dengan anak yang menyontek pekerjaan rumah murid lain,tidak semua kelas sih.

Luhan datang ke sekolah dengan muka yang riang,karena seluruh PR nya sudah ia kerjakan. Jadi dia bisa bersantai santai dengan menyemangati teman temannya yang mengerjakan PR. Luhan mendapat bangku dibelakang karena setiap satu minggu sekali mereka melakukan Rolling tempat duduk,yang artinya tempat duduk mereka tidak permanent.

"Apa PR mu sudah selesai?" Tanya Sehun kepada Luhan.

Sehun dan Luhan adalah teman satu kelas,bangku mereka juga dekat hanya terpaut satu teman sebangku yang berada disebelah Luhan.

"Tentu saja sudah,dan PR yang mana yang kau maksud?" Jawab Luhan dan ia bertanya.

"Fisika,Bahasa Inggris,dan Kimia." Kata Sehun.

"Apa aku boleh menyalinnya?" Lanjut Sehun.

Pertanyaan itu mendapat anggukan persetujuan dari Luhan,mengambil buku yang berada di tas ransel warna birunya itu dan memberikannya kepada Sehun.

15 menit telah berlalu,seperti biasanya setiap hari senin guru akan melaksanakan rapat terlebih dahulu hingga jam pertama akan dimulai, Jam pertama akan dimulai 2 jam lagi tetapi murid diharuskan datang pukul 06:30.

Merasa bosan,Luhan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke depan kelas. Mengambil spidol dan mencoret-coret hal yang tidak jelas di papan tulis berwarna putih.

Tidak lama setelah itu,Luhan kembali ke bangkunya dan membuka ponsel hanya untuk melihat instagram.

Jam pertama telah dimulai,dan kelas mereka mendapatkan jam kosong karena guru yang mengajar sedang ada workshop di luar kota,itu membuat murid berteriak senang dan menghambur menuju ke kantin,terkecuali Luhan.

Luhan membawa bekal sendiri dari rumah,jadi ia sedang menghabiskan makanan yang telah ibunya siapkan. Setelah makanan selesai,ia melihat kekanan dan kekiri hanya ada beberapa temannya yang sedang sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

Ntah naluri darimana,Luhan berjalan menuju bangku Sehun dan melihat tugasnya belum selesai. Sehun sedang berada dikantin sekarang dengan beberapa temannya.

Luhan membantu mengerjakan tugas Sehun yang belum selesai,ia sangat suka sekali menulis atau membantu orang lain menuliskan pekerjaannya. Sudah selesai,Luhan mengembalikan bukunya ke dalam tas dan mengembalikan buku Sehun ke loker mejanya.

Tak lama setelah itu,Sehun kembali dan melihat mejanya kosong. Sontak ia bingung dan melihat ke arah Luhan.

"Apa kau tahu buku milikku dan milikmu di mejaku?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ya,aku sudah mengambil buku milikku,dan buku milikmu aku letakkan di loker." Jawab Luhan.

"Tapi aku belum selesai menulisnya,Lu." Kata Sehun.

"Kau sudah selesai,coba saja lihat bukumu." Kata Luhan sambil menunjuk buku yang berada di loker.

Sehun mengambil semua bukunya dan melihat satu persatu,dan benar saja semua tugas nya sudah selesai,tapi dengan tulisan yang berbeda. Sehun mengerutkan dahi bingung,siapa yang menuliskan ini untuknya?

"Kau menuliskannya untukku?" Tanya Sehun.

Mendapat anggukan dari Luhan,dan tak lama Luhan tersenyum.

"Aku tidak tahu harus apa,aku mudah bosan. Ketika aku melihat pekerjaanmu dan itu belum selesai,ntah kenapa tanganku mengambil dan menuliskannya untukmu." Jawab Luhan.

"Terimakasih." Kata Sehun.

Beberapa jam kemudian bel istirahat telah berdering dengan merdunya,bel yang ditunggu setiap murid. Berhamburan menuju kantin adalah salah satu kewajiban mereka untuk mengisi perut mereka yang kosong.

Terlihat kantin sudah dipenuhi dengan murid yang berdompet tebal,meja dan kursi juga sudah terisi penuh. Tidak perlu berdesakan untuk dapat memesan makanan,kantin sekolah ini layaknya restoran bintang 5 dengan pelayan yang siap bekerja.

Mengikuti rangkaian sekolah menjadi rutinitas para murid,terlebih mereka harus menghabiskan beberapa jam untuk _akrab_ dengan pelajaran. Mengingat mereka akan dipersiapkan secara matang untuk menjadi penerus dari keluarga mereka,golongan anak konglomerat dan bangsawan sangat banyak di sekolah ini dan tak sedikit pula ada beberapa anak yang berasal dari keluarga tak mampu tetapi mendapat beasiswa penuh,untuk merubah kehidupan mereka menjadi lebih baik.

Pada malam hari dengan suhu yang rendah membuat semua orang harus memakai jaket yang tebal agar tetap terjaga dalam hangat. Suasana kota pada malam hari juga masih terlihat ramai, tidak terlalu malam sebenernya,ini masih pukul 7 malam. Memutuskan untuk pergi ke toko buku adalah pilihan Luhan,karena sedang bosan dirumah. Itu menjadi bencana bagi Baekhyun,sahabat Luhan yang juga anak dari golongan konglomerat,satu sekolah,namun berbeda kelas. Mengapa bencana? Karena jika tidak menuruti perkataan sahabatnya ini,maka Baekhyun akan berbicara seperti tembok dengan Luhan, karena Luhan akan menggunakan mode merajuknya dan tidak berbicara bersama selama satu minggu.

Disinilah mereka sekarang,di toko buku yang berada tepat di tengah kota. Luhan sudah mengambil banyak buku,beberapa buku mata pelajaran dan paling banyak adalah Novel,ia suka sekali membaca novel bergenre Romantic,tak jarang pula ia membaca Novel bergenre Angst atau semacamnya.

"Kenapa kau membeli buku banyak sekali?!" kesal Baekhyun.

"Karena aku suka membaca,sudah jangan protes!" kata Luhan.

"Bagaimana aku tidak protes! Yang membawa belanjaanmu aku bodoh!" kata Baekhyun dengan kesusahan karena membawa banyak buku.

"Ah ya aku lupa,maaf." Kata Luhan tertawa kecil dan kemudian membawa sebagian buku nya.

Setelah selesai dengan acara membeli buku,mereka memutuskan untuk mencari makan. Terdapat restoran didekat toko buku,kali ini Luhan yang mentraktrir Baekhyun karena sudah mau menemaninya untuk berbelanja buku.

Memesan makanan dan kemudian memilih tempat duduk yang berada di pinggir kaca,beberapa menit kemudian makanan datang dan mereka berdua bergegas untuk menyantapnya dan dilanjutkan dengan pulang kerumah masing masing.

Beberapa hari kemudian,kembali kesekolah. Hari ini hari selasa,waktunya untuk pelajaran olahraga di lapangan sekolah yang cukup luas. Cukup lengkap untuk sekolah orang kaya,fasilitas olahraga mulai dari gymnasium,kolam renang,sampai lapangan bola. Memiliki baju olahraga yang khas,berbalut warna putih dengan hiasan warna merah di beberapa sudut.

Terlebih hari olahraga atau sport day adalah hari bebas untuk berolahraga,jam menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi dan ini waktunya untuk kelas Luhan mendapat jatah berolahraga sampai pukul 9 nanti. Hari ini mereka memilih untuk berolahraga di lapangan saja,karena minggu lalu sudah mereka habiskan di kolam renang.

Tidak hanya kelas Luhan saja yang mendapat jatah hari selasa pukul 7 sampai 9,tapi kelas Baekhyun juga mendapat waktu yang sama. Ntah kebetulan darimana,tapi melihat itu semua Luhan dan Baekhyun sangat senang karena mendapat Sport Day di hari yang sama,dan mereka selalu berolahraga bersama.

Kebanyakan dari siswa pria memilih untuk bermain sepak bola,dan untuk para wanita lebih memilih untuk bermain tenis,hulahoop,atau semacamnya. Berbeda dengan para siswa yang lain,Luhan dan Baekhyun menghabiskan waktu olahraga dengan bermain bulu tangkis.

Tidak di tempat bulu tangkis sebenarnya,karena itu lumayan jauh dari lapangan ini. Dan terlebih lagi arena bulu tangkis indoor bukan outdoor. Mereka berdua sibuk bermain sampai sebuah bola melayang ke arah mereka dan tepat mengenai kepala Luhan,sontak Luhan terjatuh dan terduduk di lapangan dan jangan lupakan hidung yang mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Kau tak apa?!" kara Baekhyun panic.

"Pusing.." kata Luhan memegangi kepalanya.

Para siswa dan siswi berlari menghamburi ke arah mereka,dan bertanya apa Luhan baik baik saja?

"Hey,maaf aku tidak sengaja. Aku tidak tahu itu akan meleset dan melayang ke arahmu." Itu adalah Sehun.

"AP-APA?! JADI KAU YANG MENENDANG BOLA SIALAN INI?!" teriak Baekhyun jengkel.

"Ya,dan aku sudah meminta maaf." Kata Sehun.

"Apa kau baik baik saja?" Tanya Sehun kepada Luhan.

Tak lama setelah Sehun berkata _apa kau baik baik saja?_ Pandangan mata Luhan menghilang dan berubah menjadi warna hitam. Astaga dia pingsan!

Baekhyun sangat panik dan berusaha mengangkat Luhan untuk membawanya ke UKS,tetapi karena mereka, Luhan dan Baekhyun sama sama mungil,Baekhyun tak kuat mengangkat tubuh Luhan. Sehun yang melihat itu langsung menggendong Luhan ala bridal style dan membawanya menuju UKS sekolah.

Ini sudah 30 menit dan Luhan masih belum sadar,Baekhyun yang menunggunya sudah berganti pakaian. Tidak hanya Baekhyun yang menunggu Luhan di UKS,tetapi juga Sehun. Ia merasa bersalah karena tidak sengaja membuat Luhan pingsan,namun ia sedang berganti pakaian diruang ganti sekarang.

Hidungnya masih berbekas warna merah sedikit,karena darah yang keluar lumayan banyak. Baekhyun tetap menatap cemas,berharap Luhan segera siuman. Baekhyun memang sering berlebihan, Luhan hanya pingsan tetapi ia seperti menunggu orang yang terbaring dalam koma. Seperti dulu misalnya, Luhan hanya berdarah kecil ketika terjatuh dari sepeda,namun Baekhyun dengan kepalanya yang keras memaksa Luhan untuk pergi kerumah sakit.

"Eunghh" kata Luhan lemas.

-TBC-

 **DONE CHAPTER 1**

 **JANGAN LUPA UNTUK RNR YA!**

 **BAGI KALIAN YANG PENGEN FF INI DITERUSIN,KASIH ALASAN KENAPA YA BIAR AUTHOR JADI SEMANGAT BIKIN CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA ^o^**

 **NB : Terinspriasi bikin ff hunhan setelah baca sekian banyak ff di ffn,terutama paling favorit punya author triplet794 fav sekali**

 **~Happy Reading~**


	2. Chapter 2

_**LAST CHAPTER**_

Ini sudah 30 menit dan Luhan masih belum sadar,Baekhyun yang menunggunya sudah berganti pakaian. Tidak hanya Baekhyun yang menunggu Luhan di UKS,tetapi juga Sehun. Ia merasa bersalah karena tidak sengaja membuat Luhan pingsan,namun ia sedang berganti pakaian diruang ganti sekarang.

Hidungnya masih berbekas warna merah sedikit,karena darah yang keluar lumayan banyak. Baekhyun tetap menatap cemas,berharap Luhan segera siuman. Baekhyun memang sering berlebihan, Luhan hanya pingsan tetapi ia seperti menunggu orang yang terbaring dalam koma. Seperti dulu misalnya, Luhan hanya berdarah kecil ketika terjatuh dari sepeda,namun Baekhyun dengan kepalanya yang keras memaksa Luhan untuk pergi kerumah sakit.

"Eunghh" kata Luhan lemas.

 _ **HEART BEAT**_

Main Cast : Lu Han & Oh Sehun

Other Cast : Find at the Story

Genre : Fluffy,Romance,Hurt

Length : Chaptered

Lets Get Started!

"Oh kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Luhan mengangguk karena kepalanya masih pusing,dan ia berusaha untuk duduk. Kepalanya serasa diputar dengan kecepatan yang lumayan tinggi.

"Maaf atas kejadian tadi,aku tidak sengaja." Kata Sehun yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu UKS.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Luhan dan tersenyum.

Hari sudah sore,menandakan para murid untuk segera pulang ke rumah mereka masing masing. Baekhyun mengantar Luhan menuju parkiran sekolah,karena tentu saja mobil yang dibawa Luhan terparkir disana.

"Apa kau yakin tidak ingin ku antar?" kata Baekhyun.

"Tidak,aku baik baik saja." Kata Luhan.

Kemudian Luhan masuk dan melambaikan tangan kepada Baekhyun,ia sudah menjalankan mobilnya untuk menuju kearah rumahnya. Jarak sekolah menuju rumah Luhan memang tidak jauh,membutuhkan waktu 10 menit jika naik kendaraan. Lalu lalang kendaraan menghiasi jalanan kota ini,untung saja tidak macet karena ini adalah waktu orang selesai melakukan kegiatan ,entah itu Sekolah ataupun bekerja.

10 Menit telah Luhan lalui dengan focus menyetir,sekarang ia sudah berada dirumahnya. Rumah yang memiliki halaman yang cukup luas dengan pagar warna putih yang menjulang tinggi disetiap sudut rumahnya,dan pintu kembar besar sebagai jalan untuk keluar atau masuk ke dalam rumah.

Mendapat sambutan dari adiknya yang sedang menonton TV di ruang santai,tentu saja dengan ibunya yang menemani adik manisnya itu.

"Hyung! Ada apa dengan hidungmu?" Tanya adiknya.

"Astaga,hidungmu merah. Apa terjadi sesuatu padamu sayang?" kali ini suara ibunya.

Adiknya masih menduduki bangku JHS, berbanding terbalik dengan kakaknya,ia sangat suka sekali bermain game di tablet atau PS3 miliknya dan namanya adalah Chensi. Ibunya adalah ibu paling terbaik di dunia menurut Luhan dan tentu saja Chensi,seorang ibu yang cantik dan sangat perhatian.

"Ah ini,tadi tidak sengaja terkena lemparan bola." Kata Luhan yang ikut duduk di sofa bersama adik dan ibunya.

"Apa masih sakit? Kau ingin eomma belikan obat?" Tanya ibunya khawatir.

"Tidak usah,ini sudah tidak sakit. Aku akan mandi lalu tidur." Kata Luhan tersenyum kemudian beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya.

Kamar Luhan berada di lantai 2,rumah besar ini memiliki 3 lantai. Dimana lantai pertama untuk ruang tamu,ruang bersantai,dapur dan meja makan. Sedangkan lantai ke 2 khusus untuk kamar masing masing anggota keluarga rumah ini,dan lantai ke 3 untuk melakukan olahraga. Lantai ke 3 spesial hanya untuk olahraga,banyak sekali peralatan gym di lantai ini.

"Jangan mengganggu hyung mu ya." Kata Ibu Mereka kepada Chensi.

Kakak beradik memang selalu bertengkar bukan? Begitu juga dengan Luhan dan Chensi,mereka selalu saja bertengkar walaupun hanya masalah sepele seperti berebut tempat duduk,padahal tempat duduk tidak hanya satu.

Merebahkan diri dikasur memang sangat nyaman,ditemani dengan boneka bambinya yang berukuran lumayan besar. Luhan mulai memejamkan mata dan berusaha untuk memasuki dunia mimpi yang sudah ia tunggu.

Berlari pagi disekitar komplek memang menyenangkan,itulah yang di rasakan Luhan saat ini. Udara pagi yang sejuk dengan dedaunan yang berjatuhan menambah kesan tersendiri,taman dekat rumahnya menjadi destinasi yang ia kunjungi. Lumayan ramai,tapi taman ini cukup luas untuk menampung sekian banyak orang.

Mendudukan diri di bangku taman dengan segelas air mineral yang sudah ia teguk hingga menyisakan setengah dari isi botol. Nafas yang tidak teratur terdengar dari mulutnya dan sedang berusaha untuk mengembalikkannya dalam keadaan normal.

Mengelap keringat dengan tisu yang sudah ia siapkan sebelum berlari pagi tadi,tidak terlalu banyak tapi itu cukup menganggu jika harus mengelapnya secara terus menerus dengan tangan. Sempat berpikir untuk membeli beberapa makanan diseberang jalan,mengingat ia belum sarapan pagi ini.

Café diseberang menjadi tujuannya untuk mengisi perut,memesan beberapa makanan seperti _Hot Dog,French Fries,_ dan segelas bubble tea rasa taro kesukaannya. Membuka handphone keluaran terbaru yang memiliki warna Rose Gold,mengecek satu persatu media sosialnya. Mungkin saja ada pesan yang belum ia lihat.

Matanya menyipit dengan dahi yang berkerut kecil,terdapat pesan dengan nama Sehun disana. Tunggu,Sehun mengiriminya pesan? Dengan sedikit sentuhan ia menyentuh pesan itu.

' _ **Bagaimana keadaanmu?'**_ Received 15 minutes ago.

Pesan itu sudah ia terima 15 menit yang lalu ternyata,baru pertama kali ini seorang maniak game mengirim pesan kepada Luhan. Mengetikkan beberapa kata dan kemudian mengirimkannya.

 _ **'Aku baik baik saja,terimakasih sudah bertanya keadaanku.'**_ Delivered.

Meletakkan hp disebelah makanannya,kemudian melanjutkan sarapan yang belum ia rasakan sama sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

Mengoceh mungkin menjadi rutinitas bagi Baekhyun,sudah sejak pagi ia mengoceh tidak jelas. Membuat setiap orang yang mendengarnya ingin sekali mengunci mulut yang terus mengeluarkan kata kata tidak jelas.

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengoceh?!" teriak Luhan.

Menuruti teriakan yang ia dengar dan kemudian mendudukkan diri di sofa yang empuk, saat ini Luhan sedang berada dirumah Baekhyun. Rutinitas sebenarnya,setiap minggu bergantian,jika minggu ini dirumah Baekhyun maka minggu depan di rumah Luhan.

Baekhyun mengoceh karena ponselnya terbelah karena tidak sengaja melemparnya dan mengenai dinding rumahnya,ceritanya ia sedang bermain game di handphone-nya, kemudian kucing kesayangannya menggigit kakinya karena mungkin kelaparan dan secara reflek berteriak dengan handphone yang melayang menuju tembok.

"Itu kesalahanmu sendiri." Kata Luhan santai.

"Jadi kau menyalahkanku?!" kesal Baekhyun.

Memutar bola matanya malas,sangat drama sekali menurut Luhan. Dengan jelas itu adalah kesalahannya, dan si bodoh Baekhyun tidak mau mengakuinya juga. Berdebat tidak jelas terjadi hingga 17 menit lamanya,hingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke sebuah toko yang menjual beberapa merk handphone disana.

Berbagai merk hp mahal sudah tertata rapi disini,dengan tatanan mewah yang juga mengundang pengunjung untuk membeli salah satu dari barang tersebut. Mata Baekhyun tertuju pada merk salah satu merk handphone yang berada di tengah-tengah tempat itu.

Berakhir dengan membeli warna yang sama,warna gold. Mungkin ia masih menyukai warna itu,berbeda dengan Luhan bukan? Ia menyukai warna Rose Gold,karena menurutnya warna itu memiliki kemewahan dan kecantikan dalam waktu yang sama.

Pusat perbelanjaan selalu ramai dikunjungi orang yang ingin melihat atau membeli barang,ini pusat perbelanjaan orang kaya. Sebagian besar orang yang memiliki kekayaan selalu belanja di tempat ini,karena harga menentukan kualitas dan tentu saja kebanyakan orang kaya selalu memakai brand terkenal bukan?

Mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan jalan disekeliling pusat perbelanjaan,Baekhyun masih sibuk dengan handphone baru nya,dan berjalan dengan keadaan melihat ke handphone,Luhan melirik sekilas dan memutar bola nya malas. Beberapa menit telah dilalui,melihat keadaan cukup ramai sampai Luhan menyadari bahwa ada iklan untuk event fansign sebuah boygroup.

"TUNGGU! APA ITU EXO?" tunjuk Luhan pada sebuah papan iklan.

"Tidak usah berteriak bodoh! Aku bisa menjadi tuli!" kesal Baekhyun.

"Mereka akan mengadakan fansign,antarkan aku untuk membeli album mereka sekarang- ummh,dimana toko yang menjual album music mereka?" Tanya Luhan.

"Itu disana,diseberang jalan didekat persimpangan lampu merah. Kesana sekarang?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ah,tapi aku tidak membawa kartu ATM atau credit card,bahkan dompetku saja tertinggal di mobil." Luhan menunjukkan ekspresi melasnya.

"Kau bisa memakai milikku dulu." Kata Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Anggap saja aku sahabat terbaik yang mengucapkan terimakasih karena kau telah mengantarku membeli handphone baru." Lanjut Baekhyun.

"Kau yang terbaik!" kata Luhan dengan memberikan acungan jempol.

Di lain tempat di waktu yang sama,Sehun kembali ke rutinitasnya bermain game. Kali ini tidak sendiri,ia bersama teman teman yang memiliki hobi yang sama dengannya,bermain game. Warnet yang besar menjadi tempat berkumpul kali ini,warnet termahal dari semua warnet di kota ini. Bagaimana tidak,kecepatan internetnya paling cepat diantara yang lain,dan peralatan gaming disini memiliki harga yang mahal untuk setiap nomor.

DotA2 masih game yang sama,berusaha untuk menaikkan mmr. Ntah kenapa DotA2 menjadi candu bagi mereka,menyenangkan memang dan menambah teman. Nomor 11 dan 12 menjadi tempat mereka bermain,bersebelahan dengan pembatas yang sudah disiapkan khusus.

Mereka sudah berada disana selama 3 jam lamanya,sedikit merasa lapar. Memutuskan untuk mencari makan adalah kesepakatan mereka berdua. Berhenti di restoran cepat saji,memesan beberapa makanan dan menyantapnya dengan lahap.

Tidak memerlukan waktu lama makanan itu sudah bersih dari piring.

"Aku tidak berfikir untuk kembali bermain besok." Kata Sehun santai.

"Ada apa? Kau ada urusan?" kata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol adalah teman akrab Sehun semenjak menduduki SHS,mereka 1 kelas. Seperti permen karet yang susah dipisahkan,ntah kenapa mereka berdua memang maniak game dari dulu.

Melirik arloji yang ada di tangan kiri dan berkata "Tidak,hanya ingin berdiam dirumah."

"Sudah malam,ayo kita pulang." Ajak Sehun.

Mereka membawa mobil masing masing,mengingat jalur rumah mereka yang berbeda arah. Sehun menyetir mobil dengan menyalakan music dengan genre favorite nya,rock and roll. Menyetir dengan kecepatan tinggi mungkin menjadi kebiasaan bagi Sehun,untung saja sudah malam dan jalanan lumayan sepi.

Membawa tas ransel biru kesayangannya dengan selapis roti yang ia pegang. Memakan roti dengan keadaan menyetir menuju sekolah,setiap lampu merah yang ia lalui ia manfaatkan untuk menyantap roti yang ia pegang,hingga lampu merah terakhir roti itu sudah tidak tersisa. Ia adalah Luhan,sudah sampai disekolah dan memakirkan mobilnya.

Dengan muka yang senang,ntah kenapa mood nya bagus hari ini. Luhan memasuki kelas dan bertemu Baekhyun yang sudah berada disini. Hari ini tidak ada pekerjaan rumah,murid murid lain sibuk dengan ponsel dan bercanda satu sama lain.

Melihat Baekhyun bermain ponsel baru nya membuat Luhan menjadi sedikit ingin tahu,lantas ia melihat dengan dekat apa yang Baekhyun lakukan,bermain game. Oh astaga! Kenapa semua orang suka sekali dengan game? Berbeda dengan Luhan, ia akan suka game di minggu pertama ia mengunduhnya,setelah itu ia akan merasa bosan dan kemudian menghapus game itu.

"Kau bermain apa sih?" Tanya Luhan.

"Candy Crush." Jawab Baekhyun yang masih focus dengan game nya.

"Aku ingin bermain,kemarikan ponselmu." Kata Luhan.

Dengan sedikit pasrah Baekhyun memberikan handphone nya,memutar mata nya malas melihat Luhan yang sudah tergabung kedalam dunia game itu. Tunggu saja,itu level yang sudah tinggi, sebentar lagi jika Luhan kalah,ia akan berteriak tidak terima.

"AAAAHHHH! GAME APA INI?!" benar bukan? Itu adalah Luhan .

Sontak setiap murid melihat ke arah Luhan dengan tatapan kebingungan. Memberikan balasan wajah dengan pipi yang merona merah,ia malu. Lantas mendudukkan kembali badannya dan menyerahkan kembali handphone itu kepada Baekhyun.

Tak lama kemudian Park Saem datang menuju kelas,para murid berhamburan menuju tempat duduk mereka masing masing. Guru itu membawa selembaran kertas,ntah apa mungkin undangan.

"Selamat pagi." Kata Park Saem dan tersenyum ramah.

"Pagi saem." Seluruh anggota kelas memberikan ucapan bersamaan.

"Saya akan menyampaikan kegiatan kalian lusa,ada kegiatan yang mengharuskan kalian ikut dalam acara ini."

"Sekolah kita akan mengadakan acara Charity Event di sebuah desa terpencil." Lanjut Park Saem

Para murid mulai kebisingan dengan berbicara mengenai hal ini. Beberapa murid bertanya dan menjawab jawaban dari Park Saem.

"Kalian bisa mulai menyetorkan donasi mulai dari sekarang. Apa ada pertanyaan lain?" Tanya Park Saem.

"Saya! Apa kita mengingap atau langsung kembali kerumah setelah acara selesai?" Tanya Luhan.

"Ah hampir saja lupa, acara ini 2 hari jadi kalian akan menginap dihotel terdekat disana,dan kita berangkat bersama menggunakan bus. Setiap kelas mendapat jatah 1 bus." Kata Park Saem.

"Apa kita bisa menentukan sendiri teman sekamar?" kali ini suara Baekhyun.

"Ya tentu saja,ketua kelas silahkan mencatat teman teman sekamar. Serahkan padaku waktu istirahat nanti." Jawab Park Saem.

"Apa ada pertanyaan? Jika tidak ada saya akan kembali ke kantor." Kata Park Saem yang keluar kelas.

Sudah pasti jika Luhan dan Baekhyun akan sekamar,mereka juga tidak bisa dipisahkan seperti Sehun dan Chanyeol,hanya saja jika Luhan dan Baekhyun selalu menempel layaknya kumpulan gadis. Merencakan untuk membeli makanan ringan sepulang sekolah nanti,itu menjadi pilihan Luhan dan Baekhyun.

Luhan mengamati suasana kelas,ini jam kosong. Ia melihat ke sekeliling,dan tidak sengaja berpapasan tatapan dengan Sehun. Mengulas senyum adalah hal yang Luhan lakukan saat ini,untung saja mendapatkan balasan.

Baekhyun sedang berada dikantin,ia mengeluh haus sedari tadi. Sebenarnya ia pergi dengan Luhan,tapi Luhan cukup malas untuk ke kantin hanya untuk membeli sebuah minuman.

Sehun menghampiri Luhan yang duduk sendirian,tidak tahu dari mana akal sehatnya sehingga memutuskan untuk mengajak Luhan mengobrol.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu membeli makanan ringan sepulang sekolah nanti." Itu Sehun.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu,sebagai permintaan maaf waktu itu." Lanjut Sehun.

"Tapi aku akan membeli nya dengan Baekhyun nanti." Kata Luhan.

"Tidak apa-apa,aku akan ikut bersama kalian." Kata Sehun dengan sebuah senyuman.

Oh tuhan,berbeda sekali jika Sehun tersenyum. Wajahnya datar membuat semua orang susah menebak apa yang ia rasakan,seperti sedih ataupun senang. Itu sangat susah,benar benar sangat susah.

"Sebenarnya aku bisa membelinya sendiri Sehun,kau tidak perlu repot repot. Dan untuk waktu itu,aku sudah memaafkanmu bukan?" kata Luhan.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan Luhan." Kata Sehun tajam.

Dengan tatapan seperti membuat Luhan merasa ketakutan,bagaimana tidak tatapan mata elang itu seperti menusuk. Ia tahu jika Sehun tidak menyukai penolakan,tapi ia bisa membeli nya sendiri dan ia sudah memafkan Sehun untuk masalah sepele itu.

Menghela nafas pasrah "Baiklah." Kata Luhan.

 _ **-TBC-**_

* * *

 **HOLA HOLA AUTHOR KAMBEK /?**

 **MAAF BIKIN NUNGGU , PALINGAN GAK ADA YANG NUNGGU T.T**

 **HABIS UAS HEHE BELUM SEMPET BIKIN,INI TADI BIKIN NGEBUT. MAAF KALAU CERITANYA ANCUR.**

 **OKE HAPPY READING CHINGUDEUL!**

 **Love 520 HunHan 3**


End file.
